1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a data driver, a display apparatus including the data driver and a method of driving a display panel by utilizing the data driver. More particularly, aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a data driver for improving a display quality, a display apparatus including the data driver and a method of driving a display panel by utilizing the data driver.
2. Description of the Related Art
Methods to reduce (e.g., minimize) a power consumption of an information technology (IT) product, such as a desktop computer and a mobile computer device, have been studied.
To improve the IT product, which includes a display panel, a power consumption of the display panel may be reduced (e.g., minimized). When the display panel displays a static image, the display panel may be driven at a relatively low frequency so that a power consumption of the display panel may be reduced.
When the display panel is driven at a relatively low frequency, switching elements of the display panel are turned off during a blank period (e.g., a blank duration) so that a pixel current may be leaked through the switching elements that are turned off. Thus, a display quality may decrease.